The Kidnapping of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Jengo463
Summary: What would happen if an esper went rouge and now it was on Mithril to keep Harhui Suzumiya safe?  OC's Included for plot purpose
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any of the Animes/Manga used in this story just the plot and the OC's used. Note that is story is partly OC driven. **

**First Fanfic R&R and enjoy  
**

"Kyon...Kyon….KYON!"

I could feel myself being shaken violently as I only managed to barely open my eyes. As I turned over to face the person who shook me from my delightful dream I could only sigh in my head. My twin sister was the criminal robbing me from my sleep.

"What is it Kyonko? Why are you waking me up so early?" I'd ask having an annoyed look on my face. If you wanted to sleep pretty badly on a weekend and your sister had been the one to wake you up, I'm pretty positive you'd be annoyed as well.

She'd give me puzzled look which would quickly turn into a scowl that I'd normally find on someone else. "What the hell are you talking about you idiot, I ALWAYS wake you up this early."

"You don't do it on a Sunday, now let me sleep."

I could see her hand reach for her face before she spoke.

"Today is Monday you moron"

"Crap!" I'd quickly jump out of bed into the bathroom. How in god's name could I think that today was Sunday of all days? I'd rush to get ready being about 5 minutes off-schedule. I was already dreading running into Tanaguchi..My sister's mood really didn't help my own this morning and that idiot of a friend would only make it worse. I'd make a quick breakfast before I'd head out to school with my sister being ahead of me. It was almost as if she had a little pep in her step. It was odd but it was morning and I was really not a morning person. Oh yeah it almost slipped my mind that I'd be dealing with the terror in my life that is Haruhi Suzumiya. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my sister asking me a question. She'd manage to get my attention that way Suzumiya-San always has, violence. I could feel my momentum shift forward as my tie was being forcibly pulled on.

"Seriously Onii-chan pay a little attention." She'd say giving me a sharp glare.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"About?"

"About how you should mine your business"

"I know your snarky in the morning but listen to me, I don't know why but I just get this feeling that today won't end well"

I'd give her a sharp look; I wondered why she'd have a thought like that. "Well look at it this way, if anything goes wrong…We probably won't be directly affected."

"If it has anything to do with Suzumiya-Chan…It'll directly affect you."

That was completely true and before I knew it we were at school. Kyonko had been placed in a different class than me so I gave her my farewell before entering class. Looks like I had a few minutes before class so I could probably relax a little. I'd make my way to my seat and then the thoughts of relaxing slowly vanished.

"Morning Kyon."

"Good morning to you Haruhi"

"Nothing really good about this morning, It's all so boring!"

Typical Haruhi, She just could never be satisfied with normal then again she never was. I still remember it like it was only yesterday. She gave her grand introduction speech about how she was only interested in Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens. I still don't understand why I'm a part of the SOS Brigade and I seemingly don't fit those categories. I'm completely normal, It's been proven by an esper.

"Well Haruhi, It's only the morning so it's normally boring."

"You can say that without a care because your used to boring, I on the other hand refuse to feel this way every morning."

I'd have to choose my words wisely as it could possibly affect how my day starts tomorrow. I hadn't mentioned this but instead of explaining Haruhi's powers in a long winded explanation I'll just sum it up simply. Haruhi is technically god, her moods effect the way the universe is shaped as she can manipulate the data around her. If she became pissed off enough, Ka-boom; the universe gets destroyed. Did I mention that she chose me; I still never got an explanation on what that meant maybe I should ask Itsuki about it.

"Eh do as you like, hopefully you won't be coming to school leaving destruction everywhere."

"Idiot"

That was the last of our conversation before the bell rang for class to start. I would agree with Haruhi on one thing though, it was pretty boring in the morning but what can you do. Class seemed to go by relatively quick as it was lunch before I knew it. That was probably due to the fact that I zoned out most of the lesson which seemed to be something I've been doing lately. Kyonko usually ate lunch with me in my class but I'd rather not answer to Tanaguchi at the moment so as I left I told her to meet me in the clubroom. I'd enter through the door expecting to see Haruhi only to note that she left to use the bathroom as the bell rung for lunch. I did however see Yuki Nagato, The one consider the Alien. She was in her usual corner reading her book. Koizumi happened to be seated at the table where we usually always sat. Koizumi just happens to be the esper in town.

"Hello Kyon" He'd say giving me that smile that annoyed me. It was annoying because he always used it no matter the situation.

"Koizumi, I actually have a question for you."

"What could that possibly be?"

"I remembered today that I was 'chosen' by Haruhi, What does that exactly mean?"\

"It's simple, if Haruhi decided to destroy and re-create the world; you'd be re-made in said world."

I was almost shocked by this information but after all the things I've been through with these guys, I just simply absorbed the information like a sponge.

"Is that so? I wonder why."

"Who know she could possibly be in love with you." He still had that damn smile on

As much sense as that made I just couldn't stomach the idea.

"Don't joke with me like that Koizumi, Wait actually if this were true what would happen if I dated another girl."

"Utter destruction." Yuki would interject.

"I agree with that statement Kyon, I do believe the world would be destroyed and that would be your fault."

I'd sigh, hopefully this was just all speculation and if it wasn't, I hate my life. But before I could put in my final thoughts on the matter the door would burst open and Kyonko would appear.

"Hey Kyon I thought I might tell you that Haruhi just bumped into some boy, you might want to be there as a mediator." She'd say. It seemed she was out of breath. I'd simply nod getting from my seat and moving at a faster pace than I normally do. I made it back to the classroom quickly but I was glad no violence ensued.


	2. Chapter 1

**The next chapter, taking place from where the last on left off.**

"Kyon your brigade chief orders you to help me with this clean up." Haruhi ordered. I could do nothing but help Haruhi. After the clean up was done however I'd take the chance to find out what happened in here.

"So Haruhi what did you do?" I'd ask slowly navigating my eyes so that they would meet hers.

"I was rushing to get to the clubroom when I accidently bumped into the Class Rep." She'd reply back.

A small cough would sound behind Haruhi as I quickly looked at the boy behind her. He was taller than I was and he had black hair. It was pretty messy actually as if he purposely decided not to comb it.

"Suzumiya-san I have a name you know. I'm Takashi Tamaki" Takashi said. It almost seemed as if he was saying this in an annoyed tone yet he had a smile on his face.

"Tamaki-San, if you don't mind me asking what's with the papers?" I'd ask. To be honest I pretty curious as to why he'd have this small stack of papers.

"Oh this is actually for Suzumiya-san; it's some research on the mechanics of time travel seeing as how I was considering joining the SOS-Brigade." He'd reply back handing Haruhi the folder in which the papers were knocked out from.

I could only shoot a look at Haruhi whose face lit up as she took the folder from Takashi. I was hoping he wasn't going to be another kiss up like Itsuki. "I like him already, Kyon show our newest member the clubroom; I need to go find Mikuru-Chan." Haruhi said quickly dashing out the door.

"Tamaki-san, Follow me." I'd say beginning to walk towards my pervious destination.

"Kyon I won't add honorifics but you can call me Takashi because trust me when I say we'll be good friends." Takashi would say giving me a smile. I'm just glad that smile wasn't as annoying as Itsuki's. We'd reach the clubroom in little time and I'd open the door to see the faces that I had left in there. I'd make my way the seat I was in before, I was pretty hungry and Kyonko had my lunch. I didn't even say a word but she passed the lunch box to me and I'd dig into the food that she and my other sister had made.

"So Kyon would like to continue our conversation about Haruhi?" Itsuki asked. He was being more willing about his than normal.

"Ah Koizumi, You're not going to ask about the new guy I brought with me?"

"No, I know who he is as I've worked with him on different occasions."

"What? Are you telling me he's an esper?" Kyonko asked.

"No the Data Over mind states that he is a part of a group of supernatural beings whose jobs are to aide in fixing the problems in the different universes." Yuki interjected once more.

"Yes that is correct; my job isn't to observe Suzumiya-san but to protect her and the chosen one from harm's way." Takashi said.

I had finished my lunch hearing all things that needed to be heard. I'd look at Takashi who had taken the seat next to me and I shook his hand. "Well welcome to hell but for once I'm glad someone's job is also to protect me, no offence Yuki." I'd say. The bell had rung and Haruhi hadn't come back yet so it I could only think she ate lunch in Asahina-San's class. As the day went by class was once again boring as hell. The last bell had rung to state class was over. Takashi, Haruhi, and I made our way to the brigade room. Asahina-san happened to be making Tea today. I still remember the day I had to teach her how to use it. I'd greet everyone as I noticed that my sister was missing today then I remember that she needed to go babysit since my parents were out.

"Kyon...Where's your sister?" Haruhi asked.

"She had to leave to babysit." I'd say.

"That's a penalty that you will have to receive on Saturday when we go out." I could only sigh at the notion feeling my wallet becoming empty by the minute. Nothing really happened for the next few days. It wasn't until Friday when we were going home that something interesting actually happened. "Hey the both of you, Got some time?" Takashi asked. I looked at my sister who nodded at me. "Yeah we have time what's up?" I'd ask. We ended up going to his home. On the way Takashi explained to us that it would be a wise idea to meet his older brother who was the leader of the group stationed at this universe. The brother's name was Saito Tamaki; He seemed to be at least a year older than everyone even though Saito and Takashi been alive for thousands of years. Oddly enough Saito had blond hair and was as tall as Takashi was. He had on a uniform that belonged to Jindai High School.

"So you must be Kyon and that pretty lady over there must be the girl Takashi has eyes on."

Saito said laughing a bit. I could see Kyonko was blushing a bit. I never really mentioned it but those two seemed to connect and spent a lot of time with each other.

"Shut up Saito; just explain to them the importance of the situation." Takashi said sternly

"Right, so here's my question do you know what happens when an Esper goes rouge?"

"No"

"We hunt them down, now the esper that has gone rouge this time was a close friend of Itsuki Koizumi, our intelligence report shows that this guy when he wasn't an esper; he ran a PMC group that operates like the CIA in America."

"Covert?"

"Exactly, now I'm going to be blunt with you, Kyoto isn't safe for you guys, I think he wants to use Haruhi's powers for his own evil doing."

"So he wants to control god?"

"Well she's more of a reality warper than God but yes that's the case." Now that Saito mentioned it, The Espers only believed that Haruhi was God, each organization had their beliefs but reality warper sounded somewhat more believable.

"I understand Saito-san, your saying that we need to leave home?" Kyonko asked.

"Yeah everyone in the brigade needs to leave for Tokyo by Tuesday, I've already talked to your parents about the 'special selection program' but it's up to Takashi to give the letters to everyone to make it official and to keep Haruhi from being suspicious." Saito said.

"Alright then, oh Saito would you like to join us for our outing tomorrow?" I'd ask.

"Delighted."

With that Kyonko and I left the Tamaki's house with all the things we've been told. To think, all because of Haruhi I have to adapt to all this change. Itsuki says she's in love with me. I laugh at the comment as I never once thought about being in a relationship with that girl. Or maybe I have somewhere deep in my brain where things that shouldn't be thought up are located there. Just thinking about it now would send shivers down my spine. Saturday came and it was time for the SOS brigade's daily search for the paranormal. It was odd as we had fun today. Saito helped me with my penalty by paying for everything. Life was actually okay, it was weird actually as I looked at Haruhi in a different way today. I knew I wasn't falling in love or anything but she acted almost normal when she needed to. Monday came and I actually got up this morning. I'd follow the normal morning routine and as we left making our way to school a strange man approached us.

"You two, do you know a Tamaki Takashi?" The man asked.

"Well he's in our class and he's the representative so of course we don't know him." Kyonko said sarcastically.

The man didn't seem to like my sister's snarky attitude as he grabbed her by the arm.

"You're coming with me." He'd say.

I didn't notice it until I did it but I punched the guy with a left hook. He let go of Kyonko but it didn't seem to faze him that much. Before he could actually hit me back I grabbed Kyonko and ran towards the school and I see him chasing us. I realized that he had friends when a car blocked off our route. 2 more men came out of the vehicle, this time they had guns pointed in our direction. We could do nothing more than give up, I'd rather not die today. As I held my sister close gunshots rang out and the 2 men in front of us took cover. I'd take my sister and push her into some cover. After about 3 minutes of gun-fire someone familiar approached us with an Assault Rifle in his hand.

"You guys okay? I didn't think these bastards would move so fast. Sorry for calling you but we needed to secure Haruhi and the others. Follow me and say by to Kyoto, Tokyo is going to be your new home for quite some time. Until this guy is caught there is no going back,"


	3. Chapter 2

And so my life once again went down the frigging drain all thanks to a certain girl. Not even my constant inner monologue could help in this situation. Now that I think about it, I should really stop on the inner monologue thing, sometimes it even creeps me out and I've been to places that you'd never want to see in your life time. Now I and the rest of the SOS-Brigade would find ourselves sharing a pretty big apartment room in Tokyo. I forgot the name of the prefecture I think it was Chofu. Saito had already made our transfer to Jindai easy; how he did this I didn't know or choose to question. All I could do now was just catch up on some damn sleep. Now my mental state was rather normal in all this craziness and you could only guess that Saito in my dreams were only normal right? If you said yes then you need to go see a psychiatrist seriously you do.

"Kyon I am not just a figment of your imagination. Welcome to your mind or as I like to call it when I do these kinds of visits "The belly of the whale."

"I hope you didn't just make that up out of thin air, that'd just be as bad as a writer's cop out."

"Nah it's just all in the manual but the rest of the explanations as to why I'm here and what's going to happen is all me."

"You know I get this feeling that there is going to be a bad pun in your explanation but you can start."

"Now you and the rest of the brigade will be attending Jindai, The organization I work for donates handsomely to this school so getting you in was easy. Now Kyon you're completely normal but my question is do you know how to defend yourself?"

In all honesty the answer to that question would be no. "No actually I don't just your basic left hook, right hook."

"Ah I see I'm going to be pretty busy so it's going to be up to Takashi to teach you a thing or two, you'll need to be able to defend yourself if you want to survive any encounters you face without your saviors present."

"Ha-ha saviors that's funny now tell me this Saito, Who else is aiding in our defense?"

I could see the grin on his face as if I was completely missing the point. "Alright so the guardians that I'm apart of are helping us and then the organization that goes by Mithril are also aiding us and with that statement comes a warning, IF you want to get through your first day at Jindai then try not to piss of Sousuke Sagara."

I was going to ask who but that the last of our conversation was before the alarm clock woke me up. It was as if continuity between the dream world and the real world didn't exist or maybe it did and the process of telling how much time passed was too much to keep track of. Oh how I really hate when my thoughts all over the place. All I knew now was that it was morning and Saito had fed me as little information as possible. Why couldn't be it be Takashi? I'd sigh as I headed towards the bathroom to take a peaceful shower. I was told 15 minutes max in the shower. I somehow wasn't surprised by that limit as it was all I needed. It seemed no one was willing to talk as we sat in our new uniforms in the living room. Saito was somewhere else taking with his teammates on the phone and Haruhi was in the shower thankfully.

"You guys are quiet but I guess the sudden change can do that." Takashi said.

"I actually find it quite interesting that just one Esper could cause such problems" Itsuki said. He'd still have that damn smug grin on his face. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him and yell smile now but I didn't have the guts for it.

"Yeah, is he really powerful or something? I mean I thought Espers could only use their powers in closed space." I'd say.

"Blatant lies about the closed space thing, and to answer your other question he's pretty powerful and due to his human organization we can't simply find and kill him not to mention that Mithril isn't just some big army with thousands of men armed and ready." Takashi said.

Lies? Koizumi lied to me? I'm not that surprised but he's been my info broker for a while now, I wonder what else he's been lying about. "Ah yes Mithril, Saito said something about them to me in a dream. They seem rather important."

"Yeah but the rest Kyon is classified, trust me when I say that I'd love to tell you more but then you'd suffer from an untimely death."

I'd simply nod as I could hear Haruhi from down the hallway complaining about something. The sun was on the verge of fully rising and Saito sat us down for a last minute talk. He explained to us a few important details about Mithril, how we'll be protected, and that we should listen to his orders if we wanted to live. I could only feel my hand swiftly holding my forehead as Haruhi objected.

"No! I as Brigade Chief refuse to take orders from someone like you! I don't care who's after us, the SOS-Brigade can handle itself just fine." Haruhi yelled.

I could see an evil grin appear on Saito's face. I could already tell that this was trouble. "Alright listen to me good, I'M the guy with the loaded weapons, You're the normal high school student, I have my orders to protect you now you better do it unless you want to be a meat shield the next time the enemy attacks." Saito said sternly. I won't lie here, Haruhi can be pretty threatening, she's committed many crimes such as breaking in and entering and robbery and I can't leave out black mail. Yet Saito seemed even scarier when it came to threats and that's probably because he's a trained agent and we aren't. I looked over to Haruhi who did nothing put pout. An angry glare came my way as if I just committed treason or something. I'd avert my gaze back to Saito who finished his big speech. We'd leave this unknown place we'd start calling home to an unknown place we'd call school. It didn't take long to reach there since we were in the same district. It didn't take long for people to notice we were new but Saito asserted his authority as Student Council President by making a few people back off. We were all put in different classes but of course with my bad luck I was put in the same class as Haruhi. The only upside was that Saito and Takashi were in the same class as I was. Our introductions went smoothly but I couldn't help but noticed that one boy was watching me very keenly. It was odd as he had an X on his cheek, I simply ignored him and class went by accordingly. By lunch I was already being swarmed by people from my class. Different questions flew by and I answered them to the best that I could. Haruhi seemed to be getting some attention as well this meant that I didn't have to deal with her yet. I noticed I was approached by one girl who was pretty cute. She had blue hair and seemed quite athletic, I wonder if she could beat Haruhi in sports.

"Hi, I'm Kaname Chidori the class representative, if you have any questions feel free to ask.., Kyon right?"

"Yeah it's actually a nickname but that doesn't matter, Chidori-san this guy with an x on his cheek is he normal?"

"Oh you mean Sousuke? No he's a bit eccentric" She'd say in an annoyed tone.

"I see, oh do you know Tamaki Saito?"

"Yeah I've known him for a while.., wait Kyon you're Takashi's friends right? I was given the short end on this but you're sort of in a protective service?" She'd ask

So she knew. "Yeah, I'll apologize now for all the weirdness that will probably occur Chidori-san"

"Oh don't worry I've been through some weird stuff (She got a little closer) between you and me I've been held hostage many different times." She'd say moving away once more. I was about to tell her how sorry I actually felt for her but then an explosion would erupt from the classroom next door.

"SAGARA!" I could hear Takashi scream.

"Lieutenant I was only taking the necessary action to help in the protection of the two groups." Sousuke said.

"SO YOU BLOW A FREAKING HOLE IN THE WALL WHAT THE HELL MAN THAT COMES OUT OF SOMEONE'S PAYCHECK!" Saito yelled. I could see him grabbing him by the collar and violently shaking him. So I can see why Saito told me not to piss this guy off he's a lunatic. Who would do such a thing? I then realized that my mind was forcing me to look into Haruhi's direction. There was only one thing that look on her face said blatantly. 'Interested.'


	4. Side Story 1

Now its times like these I wished for a regular life. I however know that this wish will never come true no matter how much I want it. Personally I was surprised that anyone made it out of that damn explosion alive. Now while that's fine and what not, Haruhi looked as if she was really interested in Sagara-san. I mean I always knew Haruhi was crazy but this guy could have just killed someone if he wasn't careful. After being scolded by Saito, Sagara-san really heard it from Chidori-san who looked like a natural at this. Self-note, don't piss Chidori-san off either. I'm guessing that this must be a regular occurrence because we told to make our way to the gym. Haruhi found her way to me and I could only think that I'd have to humor her because I knew she had a few crazy ideas.

"Kyon, did you see what Sagara-san did? That was amazing!" Haruhi would say excitedly. I face palmed at her happy expression.

"You call it amazing? I call it crazy! Who in their right mind would do that?" I'd say in a annoyed tone.

"Someone who would fit right in with the brigade, that's who!"

"Oh no, Haruhi I refuse to be around that crazy guy…not to mention that the brigade doesn't quite exist here."

"It will Kyon, oh it will exist here and I want Sagara-san in it whether you like it or not."

"If you say so Haruhi but when he tries to kills us all, don't say I didn't say anything."

Before Haruhi could add in her two cents we reached the gymnasium. I found myself a seat next to Itsuki and Nagato. Haruhi sat next to Asahina-san so I suppose it was okay to talk freely.

"Kyon-kun, have you been fitting in well?" The esper would ask me.

"Yeah for the most part, I really saw that giant explosion coming though" I'd say sarcastically.

"Ah yes well even for me that was quite unexpected."

"The worst part is, Haruhi is interested in that guy" I'd say in a whisper so only Koizumi could hear me. The constant smile Itsuki had didn't fade however, that really pissed me off but before he could even speak again I heard a voice on the intercom inside the building. The voice was Saito's but when I looked I couldn't see him.

"Students of Jindai High, I once again apologize for the conduct of one Sousuke Sagara but rest assured he will be reprimanded. Seeing as how this is something rather….frequent we couldn't really send you home so for the next 2 hours or so just relax. This has been a message from your Student Council President." The intercom stopped transmitting after that. This really wasn't what I signed up for.

"Hmm interesting, well then Kyon-kun if Suzumiya-san has her eyes set on Sagara-san then you might want to learn how to get used to it." Itsuki said still with that smile on his face.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said getting up and making my way out of the gym. I needed to clear my head for a while. All these thoughts would seriously kill me soon enough and I really didn't feel to ask myself questions I knew I couldn't answer. For example why in the hell is Haruhi interested in the sociopath! God it's started already! I turned the corner and before I knew it I was rubbing my stomach in pain. I bumped into someone much shorter than me and when I looked I saw a girl. Her uniform was much different from ours' for sure. She had red hair and brown eyes that reminded me of Takashi's. I won't lie here, she was pretty damn cute but I knew she noticed me staring.

"Sorry about that, I should of watched where I was going." She'd say sweetly.

"No I shouldn't have been so deep in thought but by your uniform I can see you don't go here." I'd say offering my hand to help her up after getting up myself.

"I could of told you that one…but yeah I don't go here I got to Seika High." She'd reply taking my hand flashing me a cute smile.

"Seika High? I never heard of it but I just transferred here so that's probably why."

"…Oh I see, I didn't think I'd run into the guy I'm supposed to protect, anyway I got to run and find my brother's." She'd say making her way past me. Protect? No way could she…really be one of them.

"Hey wait what's your name?"

"Ayane Tamaki is my name and don't you dear wear it out." She'd say winking at me before running off. Oh great so they have a sister huh? She's quite different from Saito but that nice warmth that Takashi has show's in Ayane greatly. She could very well be a wolf in sheep's clothing so I can't let all that sweetness get to me. Ah crap I almost forgot I left the gym to go to the bathroom. Might as well go and do my business.


	5. Chapter 3

So I was now making my way back to the gym after my encounter with Ayane. Now here's the problem, I was sort of lost. I did the only thing I could do; I followed the sign that pointed towards the student council room. As I got there I heard voices through the door talking. They sounded really familiar.

"Ayane, what did I tell you about leaving school like that!" Saito yelled.

"Saito-nee I simply just wanted to make sure you were okay…heck you let one of the people we're suppose to protect roam the halls." Ayane said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah and I bet he'll get lost and end up coming to me, Ayane give me a break."

"Hey Sai, if I told you Kyon is near the door would you be surprised?" Takashi asked.

"No I wouldn't be…Kyon you can come in." Saito said.

I walked in a bit awestruck that they knew I was actually there. It probably was on my face that I was surprised because Ayane was snickering in the corner. Saito gave her a shut up look and she stopped at once.

"So having fun Kyon?" Saito asked in a rather annoyed tone. I did nothing wrong if anything I should be the one annoyed, things like this don't happen in normal schools. Oh right NORMAL schools.

"Don't ask me that, you know the damn answer...is it always like this?"

"No, it's usually much worse." Takashi pointed out.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask how we knew you were there." Saito said.

"I was being original not to mention I noticed the cameras around." I'd say

"Sharp eyes, but I didn't know you had a sister."

"You never asked, we have another sister too but we can't locate her." Takashi said. He had an almost sad expression saying this but I thought I was reading too much into his facial expression.

"True, anyhow your sister seems nice, am I missing something here?" I'd ask. I just had to know.

"Well if you're going to turn this chapter of our lives into a Q&A session then I might as well humor you, my sister is not nice just to let you know." Saito said with a grin now appearing.

"HEY! I'm right here; I am a nice little girl." Ayane said in a quick defense.

"Right…Seika fails to think so" Takashi added.

"The both of you shouldn't talk, Kyon these two guys are real troublemakers, ever heard the legend of the Red and Blue dragons?" Ayane asked. I shook my head and by the look on Saito's face; I instantly knew that this was going to be a long story.

"Well then, do you remember a story on the news about a shootout in a bar one day and a few kids getting beat up the next day?"

"Yeah…you guys didn't…"

"Here's the story about that"

**Flashback** Start

"Jin did what?" Saito yelled. Currently the trio were in Kyoto in a hotel room. This was about a year ago.

"Calm down before I shut you up, Jeez anyway the guy said he laid out some gang member who was trying to act like a big shot and now his guys are looking for him at some bar near here." Ayane said. Saito simply facepalmed at the fact and began to check his weapons.

"You know ever since the gun laws here have gotten a complete overhaul, you've really been trigger happy" Takashi said with a concerned look.

"Nah but I'm just itching for a fight, let's get on with it." Saito said. With that the trio went on their way to the bar that Jin was located. Jin was a good friend and teammate of theirs. He was pretty good at both his job with MITHRIL and as guardian. He had two big problems though, he is quick to beat the living shit out of you and he is a pretty big womanizer. At the bar now, the bartender was already barking at them to leave until they showed him their I.D's. Jin was already occupied by the goons messing with him.

"So you're the guy who thinks he can just go around and pick fights with one of our people right?" One of the 5 said.

"Well if your friend didn't try to mess with the guy who would fuck him up then we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" Jin said coldly.

"Shut up, we didn't say talk, now we're going to do to you what you did to our guy!" The same grunt said.

"Make my face need multiple surgeries? Ha! You could try but you won't get far isn't that right Saito." Jin yelled to Saito.

"Yeah that's right *Dramatic gun cock* so then who wants to die first?"

The grunts seem un-phased by Saito's actions.

"HAHAHA, You're back-up are a bunch of teenagers with toy guns? You've got to be-"He dropped dead as soon as Saito pulled the trigger. It was a perfectly aimed headshot that he never saw coming.

"This is why you don't monologue but anyway we aren't playing around here, leave this guy alone or else you'll all die here." Takashi said in a cool like fashion.

"We won't go down without a fight" One of the remaining grunts said making a sharp whistle.

Just like in the movies more baddies showed up for the fight wielding mostly handguns. Really Japan you probably should of kept your gun laws in check. Now the teams of four were in some deep trouble yet they all kept cool about it.

"Damn it now I've got to dual-wield" Saito muttered.

Let the fight begin.


	6. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute on the news report only 1 body was found." I'd say now catching on to the story.

"I didn't finish damn it! They got scared and ran away." Ayane said with a devilish smirk. I could see a sigh escaping Takashi's lips. I'd do the same if I were in his situation.

"So then Ayane would you like to do your brother a favor?" Saito asked with a smile that just shouted 'plastic'.

"What would that be?"

"Leave"

"No, nothing interesting was happening at school anyway, Misa-chan didn't even need my help today." Ayane said. You could almost hear the innocence in her voice but I was already starting to know much better than that. Honestly I was beginning to think that Ayane would be a nice girl. Just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but dwell on this, how do you choose a book? Anyhow after the massive argument the two siblings had with Takashi and I adding sarcastic quips here and there it was just about time to go home or at least that's what Saito announced. I was looking for Asahina-san, I was sort of worried that Haruhi would try to use her for some grand scheme. Luckily everyone was waiting at the front gate though Kyonko and Itsuki were in a heated debate.

"Good Kyon is here, now then Kyon, your sister believes that any human could easily become a slider…Haruhi agrees with her yet I'm explaining that they'd mess with the flow of time by randomly time traveling through different periods." Koizumi said. That sounded like something both my sister and I have done.

"Oh come on Itsuki-chan, Sliders were basically someone like Kyon before they became more awesome." Haruhi said excitedly.

"Thanks for the encouragement Haruhi" I'd say

"You're welcome!"

Wow I didn't think she would be dense to sarcasm but this IS Haruhi we're talking about so I suppose it can't be helped. I'd sigh noticing someone with red hair moving at a pretty fast pace grabbing Haruhi as if they were good friends.

"Oh man no-one told me that the Suzumiya girl would be such a hottie…and Asahina-san isn't bad herself." Ayane said with a smile. Once again the devil's advocate right in front of me. I was currently looking at Haruhi who at first blushed before becoming agitated.

"Who are you and why are you touching me?" Haruhi said in an annoyed tone. Please Ayane for your sake and everyone else's please let her go.

"Feisty! She's a keeper right Kyon?" Ayane said looking at me still with that evil grin on her face. Koizumi I think I found someone whose smile I hate more than yours.

"Ayane! Come on no need to get all touchy feely with her, She looks like she wants you dead." Saito said laughing a bit at the end of the sentence.

"Anyway Haruhi-san, I'm Ayane Tamaki but please call me Aya-chan."

"Aya-chan? You're related to those idiots? I didn't think they had a fun lover in the family." Haruhi said now having a big smile. Oh god they couldn't be bonding already! Life why do you hate me so? Or is it Haruhi doing all of this? Yet she's supposed to be attracted to me? SCREW THAT THEROY!

"Hey Kyon are you done raging in your head yet or should we give you a few more minutes?" Takashi asked.

"I'm done, Takashi I really think life hates my existence."

"Trust me when it isn't that bad, Ayane is a good girl and Saito isn't the asshole he makes himself to be, they have their reasons."

"Then why are you different?"

"So you can have someone to be sane with!" We both laughed at that statement.

"Let's go home, Ayane is cooking tonight!" Takashi said excitedly. We began to run to catch up with the others. We got home and I was glad to finally relax a bit. Ayane and Haruhi really hit it off but that was just more stress for my dear sister. Kyonko and Asahina-san were stripped and forced to wear different cosplay outfits that Ayane kept around. I'd rather not go into any more detail as just the thought is making me sick. After the cosplay was over, Ayane went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner. My sister and Asahina were still in shock and Haruhi was helping out in the kitchen. Saito and Koizumi went for a walk. This left Takashi and I to talk in our room.

"So then the theory is that she's in love with you?" Takashi asked curiously.

"Yes I find it to be a pile a crap to be honest." Takashi laughed at that statement. I gave him a look that made him stop with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Kyon you're telling me you don't see it? Alright, umm earlier today did you look at Haruhi when Kaname was talking to you?"

"No"

"You're hopeless. *Sigh* anyhow she was watching the both of you the whole time, Haruhi has normal girl emotions y'know"

"Well if she likes me then why am I always the one doing all the hard work? Why am I always the one to put up with all her crap?"

"She's a Tsundere! Not to mention that with her personality that she probably can't convey her emotions like a normal girl."

"As much sense as your making, I don't think that I'm Haruhi's type anyway."

"So you considered it?"

"NO! I'm just saying that I doubt I'd really peak her interest."

"Deny it all you want, everyone else sees it and the both of you or maybe just you don't."

"Can we drop the subject? I want to know, WHY does Saito act like such an asshole?"

"I don't know to be honest my brother is a real good guy and Ayane is less of a bitch herself."

"Go on"

"I'd say that they don't want to let their emotions get in the way of the mission, I have more self control over myself so things like that don't affect me. I mean go look out the window."

I shrugged and went to go look and I found Saito helping out a few little kids. He had a genuine smile on his face. Wow never thought I'd see that!

"Wow you're right…"

"He's my brother, am I supposed to be wrong?" I detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I was going to answer when the door opened and I was a bit surprised to see Haruhi.

"Takashi-kun, Aya-chan is asking if you could go pick up some stuff you guys failed to buy." Haruhi said. She seemed rather happy, good that means the world isn't in danger.

"Sure, Kyon you want to come with me?" Takashi asked. I nodded and got prepared to leave. Saito joined us and Koizumi stayed home. We were now walking to the market with a list of items to get. Saito decided to spark up a conversation.

"So Kyon I have a question."

"Is it Haruhi related?"

"Yeah, how do feel towards her?" That question gave me a shock as I really didn't think about this too much.

"I don't know, I find her annoying and bossy, the world must revolve around her!"

"Well she does have the power for it to be so." Takashi added.

"I wonder how the hell is that even possible."

"Our old man." Saito sighed.

"What? Don't kid around like that."

"It's probably true, our dad used to be what most religions call God, when passed he gave the power to someone close to him."

"But you're not related to Haruhi…are you?"

"Not possible" Saito said quickly. I don't blame him.

"Saito refuses to think so but it could be possible that Haruhi is our missing sister, it makes sense, the only thing is unlike Haruhi, dad had full control over his powers." Takashi said.

"So Haruhi is only using a fragment of her powers then?"

"No, it's split between the different versions of her in the different universes but this Haruhi is the original so she has the most power." Saito said.

"Now that I think about it…WHY did you ask me what I think about that Genki girl?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going and I sure as hell did not like it at all.

"I bet Takashi already asked you about it, you know we've been watching your actions for ages. How you couldn't figure out Haruhi's attraction to you amazes me." Saito said laughing. Hey don't say that and quit your laughing damn it!

"For the last time, I don't think she likes me."

"You're right, she loves you!" Saito said with a smile that rivaled Ayane's. I really set myself up for this.

"Shut up! Okay tell me one thing that might make me even consider what you're saying."

"About a year ago in your freshmen year the world was being destroyed, you and Haruhi ended up in the closed space she created right?" Saito asked.

"Yes, THAT WAS A DREAM! You can infiltrate dreams so what you're saying is invalid."

"I knew you'd say that, I have that power but let me ask you something, do you think Haruhi would let someone invade on her private time?"

"I do it all the time"

"Does anyone else?"

"No…"

"Exactly, I was going to help you stop the world from destroying but that one kiss that all the guardians seen returned everything to normal. Now tell me, if she didn't like or love you, don't you think the world would be destroyed by now?"

Saito was making some good points here. It was really all clear to me at this moment yet it still came down to one thing. Do I love Haruhi Suzumiya? Wait what am I asking myself? That girl is just too much for me. "You're right but this is too much for me to handle…I mean what if it comes down to a confession to save the world and I don't like her back?"

"Trust me, you do, you just don't know it yet John Smith." Takashi added with a bag of the supplies in his hands. With the heated debate going on I didn't even notice that we already had gotten the stuff and were on our way back.

"Are you time travelers too? I really think my private life isn't private anymore." I'd say sighing.

"We can time travel but we choose not to, It'll make me yell 'yare yare' way too much." Takashi said.

"And about your private life, we don't watch that stuff, just the important stuff like in a really confusing plot." Saito added.

"Thanks a lot; oh I have a good question, Koizumi?"

"He's an interesting fellow to say the least, honestly at first I thought he was gay but it's really just all the Bishounen in him." Saito said. I busted out laughing at the comment. The Tamaki brothers laughed themselves.

"Wow Sai, way to be honest…anyway Kyon about your sister." Takashi said with a bit of embarrassment. We were almost home.

"Well?"

"I'm interested."

I was going to answer him but the conversation was cut short by a girl with purple hair.

"Saito-san?"

"Well well if it isn't the tsundere, how can I help you?" Saito asked.

Takashi indicated for me to walk past them and into the apartment building. We opened the door and without a word Haruhi snatched the bag from Takashi yelling thank you as she went back into the kitchen. Well at least I can still look at her the same. A sudden thought ran across my brain. I might as well ask the question before I forget. I dragged Takashi into our room, at the time he was flirting with my sister. Most likely there was a look of disapproval on her face because Takashi sure had one.

"I didn't give you permission to do that." I said giving him an angry look.

"Okay then, so what do you want to know?" Takashi asked. He was kind about it. I'm just surprised that he seen right through me.

"I was thinking about being apathetic to this but I want to know, what'll happen if we fail to protect Haruhi."

"Well then the future is as good as gone."

"You know what happens?"

"No but we ran simulations."

"Hrm…I'm guessing you also ran simulations on what would happen if I rejected Haruhi?"

"Multiple, all of them had a bad ending."

"What about ones with me accepting Haruhi?" A smirk appeared on Takashi's face. I was beginning to think that they didn't run simulations for this one at all.

"It all ended well for everyone" Takashi said. He sighed as he looked towards the door.

"Takashi, you like my sister don't you?" He blushed at the sentiment and said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Yeah…but the circumstances make me feel odd."

"How?"

"Truth is, Kyonko is actually what you would be if you were a girl, she came from a universe that was destroyed about 4 years ago when the male version of Haruhi became unstable."

"But…how is that even possible if I remember her being my sister since we were small?"

"Haruhi…"

"HEY GUYS DINNER IS READY!" Ayane yelled. I guess it was time to eat but slowly I was feeling like not eating.


	7. Chapter 5

I couldn't really enjoy dinner that much and I had good reason as to why I couldn't. The information that was dropped on me was too much for me to handle. Takashi seemed not to be phased by any of this. I envy him for that ability to just take things like this and shrug it off. While we all sat eating the food that Ayane made which was simply curry, I couldn't help but eye Haruhi. I couldn't tell if she noticed or not and honestly I didn't care. There were so many questions in my head I just wanted to be answered. Why me? Why did Haruhi choose me? Was it because I was John Smith or did she decide that I was just abnormally handsome? How was she able to give me the idea that I had a twin sister for all these years? Is Haruhi really the Tamaki trio's missing sister? UGH! My head was killing me I felt like I was going to pass out. Someone noticed and the voice nearly made me jump from my seat.

"Kyon are you okay? You don't seem well." Haruhi said. Wow she actually cared that's a first. I looked up at her and she really did show concern in her face. Saito probably was right when he was saying…NO! This isn't the time to be thinking about that.

"I'm fine I just need to lay down a bit, I think all of this craziness is getting to me."

"Good! The SOS-brigade needs all of its members to be in top shape." Haruhi said triumphantly. I should of know better. It was always about the brigade anyway. I don't even kn ow why I even care!

"Ugh…I'm going to go lay down so I'll see you later." I said getting up and walking past her quickly. Everyone was too busy with their conversations to actually notice me leave or maybe they just didn't care. As I reached my room I laid on my bed knowing damn well that I probably should change but I didn't I fell asleep at the snap of a finger. I was having dreams about Haruhi and how happy we were together. I didn't understand why I was having a dream like this until I entered into a white void, it was the same white void I seen Saito in the first time I met him in my sleep.

"So care to explain why I been having dreams about Haruhi?" I yelled. I knew no-one could hear me but I was wrong thankfully.

"They aren't yours, they belong to Haru-chan" Ayane said appearing behind me. I turned around to take a look at the redhead who had a serious look on her face. Didn't think I'd ever see that from the short time I've known her.

"Then why did I see them?"

"You and Haruhi were dreaming of the same thing."

"But I don't…" Do I? God I hate this indecisiveness. I thought this was all about protecting Haruhi not about me falling in love with her.

"You're hopeless I don't understand what she sees in you." I don't either so at least we agree on something here. If I were Saito right now what would I say so I could get out of here?

"That sounds quite Yuri of you Ayane!" I'd say to her. A bright blush appeared on her face before it quickly turned to anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE…" She charged at me and punched me in the gut. Before I knew it I had woken up to the sound of the alarm clock. So it worked yet I could still feel a tingle in my stomach. I supposed it was time to get ready for another day at the school of hell. Getting ready wasn't much of task. Ayane apparently had left when I was asleep and since she went to school in another part of Tokyo it was only logical for her to go back where she came from. Honestly I was glad I didn't remember too much about those dreams last night. If I was mentally blocking it out then I'm pretty darn good at it don't you think? Anyhow after the whole morning routine we were on our way to Jindai. Saito told us that today should be less explosive than yesterday. Takashi and Kyonko were having the time of their lives with each other which is no surprise to me since we're basically the same in personality. Takashi and I get along pretty well and those two get along REALLY well. School, yes school there wasn't any. Well let me re-state that, as we approached the door to the school there was a sign that said closed for the day. Saito and Takashi face palmed in near unison as Haruhi read the sign out loud.

"So what shall we do if school is canceled?" Koizumi asked.

"Well you could tag along with me" A voice said. I've seen this guy before; there was something about him being a P.E teacher. was his name and his first named started with a J.

"Ichinose-sensei I don't think you should be going out and having fun with your students" Saito said with a grin on his face. I'm guessing they had a good relationship.

"Oh come on now Saito this isn't the time for playing around." Ichinose-sensei replied. He was a tall man, taller than me and he wore rectangle framed glasses. With black hair he was wearing a track suit with the schools colors on it. Actually this guy didn't look younger than 25 so what the heck was up with that?

"Jin(Oh crap) you know we haven't shown them the ARROU base yet" Takashi said shaking his head. ARROU? Didn't that stand for Assault, Rescue, and Recovery Operations Unit? They are a leading competitor with people such as Black-Water. It's the only PMC group that is located in Japan.

"Oh I bet you're probably wondering what we're talking about, Well ARROU is owned by Ryo Hikari but was actually made by both Saito and I." Takashi stated. Why the hell am I not surprised are you going to tell that you own the multi-billion dollar company backing it as well.

"We also are the true owners of cooperation that backs it Arashi Technology" Saito added. Wow I _really_ didn't see that coming. It _honestly_ caught me by surprise.

"Amazing! Why didn't you tell us?" Haruhi asked.

"You never asked." Saito replied.

"Anyway there are cars around the corner so how about we get going, apparently we haven't had as much time as we thought Sai" Jin said. Saito sighed and I could hear him say 'yare yare' as we approached the cars. In the first car, Takashi, Kyonko, Asahina and Nagato while in the second, Me, Haruhi, Koizumi, Saito and Jin. The driver in my car said nothing, I supposed it was his job just to drive and not be distracted. The location was in Shinjuku so it would take a while to get there from Chofu seeing as how we were going to have to transfer to a helicopter. It was a quite drive with the music playing softly. I did nothing more but day dream. I noticed Haruhi falling asleep on my shoulder and I honestly didn't mind, I was pretty tired too.

"Roadblock" Jin said reaching into the glove compartment. What could he possibly be reaching for? I knew I was going to find out as an explosion rocked both cars. Out the windshield I could see that the first car had flipped over while ours flipped over on its side. I was coughing a lot due to the smoke. What the hell was going on here?

"Keep Haruhi safe!" Saito yelled. Gunfire could be heard but slowly I was losing it, I think I was going to pass out from shock but I knew I couldn't. The attempt to use my legs to get out became useless because Haruhi was holding tight sobbing into my chest. I could do nothing more but to embrace her tightly. If we were going to die at least I could die with the person I was going to blame for all of this.


	8. Saito's Hare Hare Yukai

Saito's Hare Hare Yuaki

Music: Kyon's Version

If I were to find the mysteries of world

I'd probably wouldn't try to care for it

I've spent my life in hopes and dreams

But yet no-one cant grant them

Time is rapid crazy boooon!

Now I'm wrapped up in this loop of people

Can someone stop her [Yeah me!]

On a particular sunny day,

A sigh greater than magic

Will pour down endlessly. It's just bother to me

When we meet again tomorrow[Why?], we'll laugh and hum a tune.[Yeah right!]

Let's collect all the happiness,[For you]

It's easy, there's nothing to it.[So you say]

Chase after them and you'll fail catch them

She loves big dreams right?


	9. Chapter 6

"Grr now you bastards done it!" I heard Saito yell. I was still holding a crying Haruhi in my embrace. I looked out the messed up car to see Saito in a rage. What could have possibly happened to make Saito react that way?

"I was first against using this but someone is going to have to **die**, DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL WE ARE?" Saito yelled in his fury. As I looked I could see lightning beginning to emit from his body. I simply heard a giant crash and the screams of people being shocked to death. Personally I couldn't take much of this anymore and I passed out. I awoke to a ceiling that reminded me of that time I was in the hospital wait I WAS in a hospital. I looked around to see a smiling Haruhi with my sister.

"Ugh where am I?" I asked disgruntled

"You're in the medical bay at the ARROU base." Kyonko said.

"Seriously?"

"No you're actually in hell, WHERE ELSE are you supposed to be you idiot." My sister snapped back. I really should have seen that coming. Why would I ask such a stupid question?

"K-Kyon, I'm glad you're okay we need all the brigade members alive and well." Haruhi said in a cheerful voice. I almost died! Why do you look so happy? Well at least she cared enough to check up on me unlike a certain someone one, speak of the devil here he is with Takashi and Ayane no less.

"Phew glad you came back to our world Kyon we were worried." Takashi said.

"Yep, the poor thing was out cold for three hours." Ayane added.

"That gave Takashi enough time to flirt with his sister." Saito said giving Takashi a shame on you finger.

I looked at Takashi who was bright red along with my sister. ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEND YOURSELF? Oh god you didn't Takashi please tell me you didn't/

"It wasn't like that Sai and you know it." Takashi said sighing. Thank you but I feel that's a lie Takashi. You don't seem like the type but looks are deceiving, Ayane is a pretty damn good example. Anyway all the female occupants of the room left to go check on Asahina and Koizumi since they were apparently banged up in the accident. I looked towards Saito who's right arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Are you okay Saito?" I asked

"Yes I'm completely fine; the bandages don't mean shit at all."

"I seen when you used that bolt of Lightning."

"Oh really, how observant, doesn't mean anything really, all you say was a power I choose not to use."

"Yeah, each guardian has their own elemental affinity, I have water, Ayane happens to be fire and Saito is Lightning," Takashi added.

"I see, but I'm guessing you have more powers?" I asked yawning.

"We do since we were born to 'god' believe it or not, just like Nagato-san we can manipulate the data around us as well." Takashi said.

"But Haruhi isn't your sister? Give me a break."

"But Haruhi isn't in love with you? Give ME a break. Hell we found Haruhi in your embrace. She thought you were dying on her." Saito said. I forget about that but it also reminded me to ask them something.

"Who attacked us anyway?"

"That damn bastard O did this, he probably won't attack anytime soon but this is more or less a warning that he knows where we are." Saito said.

"He also knows that Haruhi is well protected, he's going to have play the waiting game in order to even break our defense." Takashi added.

That sound like good news to me. Finally we can settle in to this abnormal environment. I decided that I probably should go check to see where everyone else went, it was a bit painful but I was able to move about normally. Takashi and Saito aided me in getting up from the bed and I noticed a paper sticking out of Saito's pocket.

"So what's with the paper?" I asked

"I tested Takashi's theory about Haruhi." He said sighing. From that expression it seemed as if she was their sister after all.

"What did it say?"

"It came out a positive match, Haruhi is our sister but we haven't told her yet."

"Why not?" I said as we began walking outside my room. I looked around at the white corridor, it was simply plain with signs pointing to the different areas in the building.

"We need to make an elaborate story on how this is even possible since she needs to be kept out of the supernatural loop" Takashi added. That made sense, I guess this car wreck took away my good judgment. Anyway we approached the room and I could see Koizumi's smiling face. Well at least he looked okay.

"So Itsuki how are you feeling?" Saito asked.

"Much better thanks to that special healing ointment you applied." Koizumi said. Healing ointment? It was probably something natural or maybe even genetically engineered; I mean come on these guys must have thousands of connections. I looked at Asahina-san who was being fed soup by my sister. I wonder why she couldn't do something nice like that for me on a normal basis, Takashi if you happen to date my sister, please make her take care of her brother more! Now onto something less rant like, it looked like everyone came out of this in one piece. I don't know much about this O guy but I hope he doesn't attack anytime soon.

* * *

**Arc End**


	10. Chapter 7

"Hey, wake up damn it!" Saito yelled in my ear as I came back into reality. I was daydreaming about Haruhi and there was a good reason for that. As much as I hate to admit I think I might be in love with her.

"What is it Saito?" I asked looking at my protector with sleepy eyes. I don't understand how he even has any energy after staying up so late last night. THAT will be the last time I'll ever let him coax me into playing a fighting game with him.

"Have you seen Haruhi around? I can't seem to find her…That last time we let her run lose, she and Sousuke ended up blowing a big freaking hole at the other side of the school" Saito said sighing. Ah yes I do remember that time, that was about a month ago. It's actually been about two months since that attack on our lives. We've settle in nicely regardless of all the craziness that's been going on here. To be honest Haruhi has actually become normal thanks to the help of her sister Ayane Tamaki. No Haruhi still keeps the name Suzumiya since she WAS adopted by them and they DO still exist. My parents keep in contact with me from time to time and my little sister misses Kyonko and I. Kyonko finds that to be cute but I don't and you probably can understand why. Speaking of Kyonko, She and Takashi are an official couple which shouldn't surprise anyone at all. If they go off and get married I still approve, less money trouble for me I suppose. Saito has a girlfriend as well but the only people who know her are his siblings excluding Haruhi because I can easily extract information from her.

"We're going on a little field trip today!"

"Now? What about class?"

"Got excused."

"So where are we going then?"

"To Seika High, Apparently some kid wants to challenge me to a tennis match."

"Tennis? Really? I'd rather stay here."

"Yeah I knew you'd say that which is why the rest of the school is coming; money is a powerful thing Kyon." Saito said smirking devilishly. Oh great here comes a new adventure.

**Super Short Chapter but with good reason. Stay tuned for a new chapter.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Kyon's POV**

XXX

To be honest I really didn't think Saito was serious about the whole field trip thing. Now Seika High was located all the back in Kyoto. How in the heck could he possibly get a bunch of student's there on short notice? Of course he'd find transport but by helicopter I did not expect. I was more surprised that the students just accepted it and went along, Saito how much money are you actually using damn it? I'd sigh once again following procedure and going into the helicopters that would escort us all the back to Kyoto. Most likely Seika would be safe since Ayane did attend school in the area. As I took my seat I couldn't help but notice that I sat next to Haruhi and Chidori-san.

"Kyon aren't you excited about all of this?" Haruhi asked, I could see her bouncing up and down in excitement…not THAT kind of excitement mind you.

"Consider this a natural occurrence, Suzumiya-san, your brother gets away with things like this all the time." Kaname said sighing.

"Well it's better than almost dying due to Sagara-san's antics." I'd say. The pilot began speaking interrupting our conversation. We were to told that we should buckle up and stay seated and that we could take a nap since it would take an hour and a half or more to get there. In order to avoid anymore useless chatter from Haruhi I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to a short sleep. I woke up to Haruhi tapping me on my shoulder. Why in the hell did it feel as if someone drooled on me? Screw it, that isn't important right now, getting of this helicopter that was the most important thing. We did do that without much problem and we began our walk into Seika High. Their uniforms were of the lime green variety, it sort of reminded me of my old uniform which I missed a little bit.

"JINDAI HIGH PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR CLASS REPS TOWARDS THE OUTSIDE FIELD." Yelled a voice which was really familiar.

"Ayane-nee!" Haruhi yelled towards the redhead. Ayane looked towards us and gave us a friendly wave. Haruhi turned to me and that look on her face spelled trouble with a capital T.

"Kyon lets go over there."

"No your sister must be busy just let her work, I'm sure we'll see her later."

"Fine…" The look on her face made me do an uncontrollable action. I simply patted her on the head and gave her smile. At first she looked at me with a confused face before a big smile would spread across it.

"Come on Kyon; let's go before we lose the good seats!" Haruhi said grabbing my right arm and dragging me along. Somewhere in this giant crowd of different schools someone must be thinking, poor guy and someone else might say, wow he's sure lucky. I'd like to take the time to say thank you to the former and screw you to the latter. Anyhow the SOS-brigade had its own reserved seats close to where Saito was stretching. Of course I was no-where close to my sister or Asahina-san. I was next to Haruhi and Koizumi and I bet Saito planned for it to be like this. Saito had looked up at us and began his jog over here.

"I hope you enjoy the show that's about to be put on, oh Mikuru-chan(Since when were they close like that?)Tsuruya-san says that you should meet her after the game." Saito said with that smug smile of his.

"Tsu-chan is here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah and just about everyone else at North High look over there." Saito said. We all looked and we could see that uniform we all used to wear. I wonder why Saito invited our old school; maybe it's to keep up the façade that we are having fun in this 'exchange' program.

"Well anyway I should go tell the announcer that we're ready to start now that everyone is here." Saito said walking away. As I looked around I could see a new school getting seated. They were wearing a sort of tannish color from what I could tell however the big sign next to them read 'Hikarizaka'. Now if there were any standouts in the crowd I'd say the boy with Blue hair and his friend with the Blond hair. Now I couldn't tell from this distance but two girls with purple hair seemed like twins and one of them seemed awfully familiar. Our last two standouts would be a girl with brown hair that looked liked cockroach antennas and the teacher with blue hair that had the same hairstyle. I wonder if they were related. Anyone how someone took center stage as we all turned her attention to her.

"Welcome fellow schools to Seika High, I am Misaki Ayuzawa currently the first female Vice President looking to go on to being President next year, Please enjoy this friendly match between Usui Takumi of Seika High…" She'd take a pause after hearing a large burst of applause from the different girls around the area. I looked and I could see this Takumi person appear with such a cool looking expression on his face. I could see why the girls were cheering so loud for him not to mention he was the favorite being at the home school. It's odd, he was blond also, and he couldn't possibly be related to the Tamaki's by any chance. Then again everyone's hair color was different so I'd brush that thought aside.

"Then we have from the visiting school, Saito Tamaki of Jindai High…" She took another pause since the applause was just as loud. Heck I think it was louder due to the fact that the whole Hikarizaka High school cheered for him. "Please enjoy this match between the aces!" Misaki would say leaving the battlefield. Aces huh? This should be quite interesting then.

**Takashi's Pov**

**XXX**

"So then Kyonko shall we get going?" I asked with a smile on my face. Oh let's recap here, we just got off the same Helicopter that Kyon was on but he was too busy with Haruhi to notice. Actually I think he was just trying to block everything out he didn't even notice Haruhi drooling on him. Anyhow we got off the copter before they did and I proceeded to walk with my girlfriend through the school. I knew Seika from being here before so I knew how to get to the designated area.

"Takashi, where are we going?" Kyonko would ask.

"You'll see." I said. There wasn't much of a surprise, I was just looking for a few special people but I just happened to run into Tanaguchi without Kunkida, this was a surprise to me.

"Tamaki-san? Kyonko? Holding hands? Takashi-san I thought you were a cleavage guy." Taniguchi said. Poor guy doesn't know that these B-cups will be D-cups in about two years.

"Well I thought you were a guy who likes to keep his balls and if you insult her again it won't stay that way." I'd say in angry tone. Taniguchi simply would run into the bathroom that was near-by. Kyonko leaned in and kissed me on the cheek from the side since she was pretty much shorter than me but taller than your average girl.

"That's for protecting my honor but come let's get going already." She'd say and I lead on until we finally made it to our designated seats which were located right next to Rin and Nagisa.

"Rin!"

"Takashi! They just announced the starting on the match, why were you so late?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Rin-chan shouldn't be so hard on Takashi-kun, maybe he was busy." Nagisa added. Thank you so much my dear cousin. Oh let me explain that one, Nagisa along with Rin are my cousins on my Dad's side. Sanae Furukawa-Tamaki is his sister; Rin Tamaki is my uncle's daughter. Yes they both aren't normal humans. Anyhow we took our seats finally and began watching the match. I'm surprised Saito just aced Usui like that but whatever I'm sure my brother will win.

**Haruhi's POV**

**XXX**

"Oh Yes Kyon that's the spot, OH Saito just won the last set! He Won! YES keep going! Ah alright I order you to stop right there." I'd say. I had no idea Kyon could give such a good massage. Anyway I jumped down and ran up to my brother and gave him a big ol hug.

"Saito you did great, they weren't kidding when they called him an ace." I'd say still hugging Saito.

"Yeah well Usui-san has always been a great opponent." Saito said.

"Hey sorry to break up the party Saito-san but it seems we have trouble outside" Usui pointed out.

It was almost as if it was in unison that Saito and Kyon said "Yare Yare" it surprised me but it seemed those two were getting along. This is good, maybe Kyon might just get a promotion for this…just maybe now only for him to notice me m- I mean to find out whose causing trouble. So I ran looking behind I could see Kyon barely keeping up while Saito had already rushed ahead of me, wow Oni-chan is fast. As we reached outside I could see a blond boy and a blue haired boy together while a big maybe 30 or 40 students with bats and fists outside the gate.

"Okazaki, Sunohara, What the hell did you do this time?" Saito asked.

"Yare Yare, this all Sunohara's fault but instead of arguing how about we kick their asses?" Okazaki said.

"Sounds like a plan to me Saito-nee!" I said cheerfully.

"Well then, I guess we'll beat them down then" Ayane said appearing out of the blue. Now all we need is "Don't forget Rin Jin and Takashi" Jiru would say.

"Jiru Ichinose at your service"

"Rin Tamaki at your service"

"Hehe, this is way past cool! Let's break some bones!" Jin said

Well then looks like it'll be a family and friend beat-down. Thank you Ayane-nee for teaching me some martial art moves, now I get to use them.

**Ahh Yes the chapter ends here, We'll get to see Haruhi and Kyon in combat how exciting right?**

**Saito: …You forgot the tropes again!**


	12. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter and it's LONG overdue!**

So I suppose I could say that I seen this coming. Nothing EVER goes right anymore. It's as if the world was just made for such mindless destruction. The worst part about all of this was that everyone else was willing to fight with one another. Do we really have to resort to such violence? None of this is really necessary now is it? WAIT Haruhi don't just go charging in like that! With out further hesitation I would hit the blue button on my newly modified watch. The contacts I had been wearing became active with a heads up display showing the schematics for the shock glove that materialized from the watch.

"System ready!" I'd mutter under my breath. The screen had been flashing showing me that someone was lunging for me. The HUD said the best course of action would be to dodge right and I did. The guy flew past me but stayed on his feet turning around to face me once more.

_Scanning..._**Target Power: Level 0**_...Proceed in dispatching target. Recommenced area, Arms then go for the body. Shock gloves at taser voltage. _

Wow this thing really did everything. So the mook was coming for me with quite the sloppy fighting form. He'd swing left and with timing thanks to the HUD I grabbed his fist and I gave him a well deserved shock. I'd follow up with a left handed jab to the stomach followed by a electrorific hook to the ribs. Ah technology how powerful you've made me feel just now. Yet I was still feeling a little useless since everyone else had kicked a lot of ass elsewhere and I only handed it to one guy. Way to go Kyon you really showed them. But at least for once I didn't feel completely helpless.

"System cloak" I'd mutter again. The HUD shut-off and my glove became a watch once again.

"Kyon! Kyon! Good Job! Now we can interrogate that one you knocked out." Haruhi would say in excitement.

"That's actually a good idea, Jiru he's all yours buddy...make sure he screams like a little girl for me" Saito would say dragging the mook to the black haired man in the glasses. He looked quite smart actually, a bit on the tall side with an athletic build. He was wearing all black which to be honest is quite odd.

"As you wish Saito, I'll see what I can do." Jiru said slinging the incapacitated body over his shoulder. It was strange I thought I heard him say 'Time to see this mind for what it really is unprepared and fliterless.' as he walked away. Saito Tamaki, you employ strange people you know that?

"Yeah but he gets the job done Kyon." Saito would say walking back towards the school. Wait! I knew I said that in my head...and I'm not sleeping so how in the hell did he hear that? Maybe it was in my face or something.

"Kyon was it?" A blue haired women asked me.

"Yeah...I'm guessing your apart of the odd man group here?"

"Rin Tamaki is the name and no I'm not their elder sister, I'm their elder cousin." She'd say with a rather angry tone. Whoa whoa, I don't know what people said to her in the past and I'd rather not find out to be honest.

"Ah okay, well you seem quite older than everyone else so maybe you might be a teacher?" I asked.

"Oh? So Saito picked up a sharp one huh?" She said smiling still observing me closely now.

"I guess so though I'm not all that sharp" I'd say being as honest as possibly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kyon. Your the only human apart of a five man band filled with an Esper, a time traveler, a humanoid interface, and a God for crying out loud!" Rin would say striking down my modesty.

"I suppose so, not to mention I have to deal with your cousins." I'd add which made that smile of hers go wider.

"Ah yes they are quite the handful but all of them are good people who've been through a lot in their life times, actually back home they are pretty well respected and their pupils are quite famous and envied."

"Pupils? They've taught people? I mean I can imagine maybe Takashi teaching someone." I'd say in shock.

"I can understand that but those pupils turned out pretty good, for all you know you might just run into them."

"If so could I have their names?"

"Hehe I'd rather torture you a bit but here's one thing, Saito's pupil is know as The Crimson Lightning." She'd say trailing off to her human students. Wow well I feel informed, who knew those three were so famous. Well I guess that'd be the case seeing as how their father used to be god and now their sister is god.

"Aniki! Come on and get back in the school so that we can load up in the helicopter and go home." Kyonko would yell from the front entrance.

"I'm coming I'll be there in a bit just hold on!" I'd yell back. I could see her nod and I'd begin to make my way towards the entrance but of course this world where Haruhi is the ruler hates me. Now in front of me at the door was none other the Emiri Kimidori.

"Kimidori-san?" I'd say.

"Kyon-kun what a pleasant surprise to see you here, I'm actually looking for one of your protectors about the current agreement that was made." She'd say.

"Agreement?"

"Yes we've come to the agreement that we will allow Nagato to regain her backup."

"Backup? You...don't...mean..." And as the words left my mouth Kimidori-san pointed towards the gate. Now to be honest I try to keep a clean mouth. I said a curse when I was younger and lets just say soap isn't very tasty. Now in the current situation a curse word was quite appropriate for the sight.

"Aww shit!" I was looking at Ryoko Asakura, the humanoid interface that tried to kill me before. WHO IN THE HELL AGREED TO THIS?

"Oh Kimidori-san, Kyon, Asakura-chan glad that you could make it." Takashi would say appearing out of a mist.

"Takashi...WHAT the HELL is going on here?" I'd ask.

"Well you see, after a few scouting reports came in, it seems we'll need the help of Asakura-chan and Kimidori-san in our fight. Seems O wasn't alone when he became rouge. He's gathered Espers from different universes all Levels 3 through 4. We plan on doing more detective work so we can figure out how to cripple his operations, that's why we held this little sports exhibition so that we can discuss what's going on. We'll be holding more as time goes on but this is needed to protect Haruhi and yourself." Takashi said with a serious tone.

"Okay I understand but why Asakura when she tried to kill me?"

"She's powerful and don't worry, between my water, Saito's lightning and Ayane's fire, I doubt she'd do anything isn't that right Ryoko-chan."

"Yes, I won't try to thrust my knife through his humans organs and watch him scream as the data I so desperately crave come forward." Asakura would say with the a smile.

"Ryoko!" Takashi would say his anger now flaring and a blade made out of water surrounded his fist. "Please...please...please refrain from saying such cruel things before I completely wipe you from existence with this blade of mine. Trust me I will make you know what true suffering is even though you lack true emotions, your an empty vessel...all I have to do is transfer a tortured soul into your body and you make you feel such pain that you'd wish for death!" Takashi would say. For a minute I could of sworn I heard Saito speaking but that was all Takashi. I guess all that zen he has isn't always there.

"Yes master." Ryoko would reply.

"Okay, now lets get back to Chofu, I feel as if I'm being watched." Takashi said smiling. I also could of sworn that he looked over to some random building when he said that. Sheesh my imagination has been running wild lately.

_**The Next Day**_

Ah back to the madness that was Jindai! Well it was madness to me because what Haruhi asked me caught me off guard.

"Hey Kyon, would you like to go on a date?"

"What?"

"Calm down, It's a double date with your sister, it's been a while since you treated your brigade leader to something nice so this seems like the perfect opportunity don't you think?" She'd say looking away from me.

As justified as that sounded, it didn't help because of the fact that she was blushing and that everyone just happened to be looking at us.

"Well if it's a penalty then I suppose I have no choice so I accept." I'd say. I get this feeling I'm going to regret this choice.

"_Kyon I know you can hear me, It's Takashi, don't bother asking how I'm doing this but accept the date, we need to get more intel on O's movements and if he thinks we're slacking then one of the post where we think one of his right hands are might just let their guard down as well!"_

Ah so this was all just a distraction huh? Well then I guess going on a date with Haruhi isn't so bad if it stops the enemy.


	13. Chapter 10

So basically I'm bait but Haruhi thinks this is an actual date. Well isn't my life just perfect.

"Kyon-kun are you okay?" Koizumi asked. I gave him a blank stare before nodding at him.

"Haruhi asked me out on a double date" I said sighing. Immediately I could see Koizumi crack up and i was getting ready to punch the guy.

"Hahaha is that it?" He chuckled.

"It isn't that funny. I bet you didn't know that we're really bait in some operation against this O guy." I said giving him the eye and for once a serious expression appeared on his face.

"Bait? Does Tamaki-san think this is a good idea? It's dangerous to send you out like that." Koizumi replied.

"True but Takashi is going to want to defend us with everything he's got plus I doubt this operation wasn't only thought up by them." I said. It seemed that made Itsuki wonder a bit before that smile returned to his face.

"Ah yes this is true, I'll make sure to contact my superiors to know the plan of action" Koizumi said now walking away from me. Is that all? No explanations or something to help me out? Well this is different. Eh either way it's a change of pace so i honestly don't care.

So for most of the day I was just zoned out. The lessons as usual were boring and personally I was hoping for the day to end and it did but the end of the school day really meant the start of a new adventure. God i hate that fact with a passion.

"Yo Kyon" I heard Nagato say.

"Yuki?" I questioned. The hell? What in the world could possibly get Nagato to talk like that?

"After a mandatory linking to the Tamaki's network, I've acquired this new personality so it's only temporary." Nagato explained. I only nodded and then a certain question came into my head.

"Then you can tell me what's tonights operation right?"

"Accessing...classified to you Kyon. Apparently Saito wants to keep you in the dark on this one. Something about you panicking when everything starts." Seriously? You expect me to keep my cool without me knowing a damn thing? Sai you might as well push me out an airplane with no parachute.

"Well I guess thats how Saito wants to do it. Oh let's get home, i need to get ready for this date." I said but Nagato shook her head.

"Suzumiya-san wants me to accompany her today."

"With Asahina-san and my sister I bet." Nagato nodded and she left the classroom. I sighed as I left as well going home alone. This was actually the first time walking home by myself but I bet those Tamaki's had someone watching me. This walk home gave me time to think about just how to go about tonight. *beep* I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. It was Takashi sending me a text message. _*Its a dinner date so wear something nice but not too formal, should b home in 1hr*_ Well that was informing. Could of mentioned the plan but I bet big brother is watching. Yet something was seriously bugging me. It was as if I was forgetting something really important. "Kyon" Ayane said and I jumped from the shock of her appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell Ay-hey your hair isn't red" I said.

"Yeah this my original hair color but because I time traveled I had to take the red out" She said shaking her hair. I felt an intense heat and bam her hair was red.

"Odd. But why are you here? I'd expect you to be with your family."

"Yeah well Taka wanted me to make sure you didn't look stupid for the operation plus he wanted me to tell you that you should be prepared for an armed conflict." Ayane said flipping her hair as if to check the color.

Armed conflict? Why is this man trying to start a war over Haruhi? For god sake INNOCENT people are going to get killed all because one freaking esper wants to use Haruhi's powers for multi-universal domination. Yare Yare this is a damn stress.

"So if we're going to get shot at then Takashi wants me to be Haruhi's bodyguard...great" I said. All Ayane did was grin at me before nodding which only made me facepalm.

"Dont worry Kyon you'll be fine! Now let's go pick out your outfit" Ayane said grabbing me by the hand. We spent about two hours doing this. Everyone got home by that time well everyone except Saito. I think he probably went off to get ready for the operation.

"So Kyonko are you ready for this?" Takashi asked my twin with concerned eyes. All she did was kiss him and that reassured him.

"Oh Kyon well aren't you sharp today." Haruhi said. To be honest I knew she was good looking but in that red dress she was just criminal. Now if only her hair was long enough to be put in a ponytail.

"Hey don't stare too much Kyon" Takashi said with a sly grin.

"Pervert" Haruhi said blushing. I sighed and Takashi escorted us to the car. The ride over was fun and so was the date. Haruhi was actually normal. It was right about when we were ready to leave that there was an explosion. Taka already planned our escape route and I grabbed Haruhi and ran with my sister following right behind. Once we got out the place I could see Saito waving us inside a car. We all got in and immediately Haruhi questioned her brother.

"Sai what the hell is going on?"

"Simple. Another kidnap attempt" Saito answered. And that kept her quiet. Heck i wasn't going to question why he was driving either. After a few minutes an alert went off.

"Shit! Okay guys get out!" Saito yelled

"Eh? What about you?" Kyonko asked. Saito sighed and pressed a button ejecting us from the car. Holy crap we're in the air wait we'll di-oh look a parachute. Meanwhile below us there was a loud sound and I realized that Saito's car was blown up.

-A day later-

"So the doctor says Saito is in a comatose state but he'll likely wake up. When is unknown though" Ayane said sighing walking out the room Saito was in. I was outside with Takashi and the rest of the brigade excluding Haruhi. She wanted some time with Saito. It seemed his condition hit her the hardest out of all of us. Last night I had to hold her after she broke down in tears.

"Yare Yare this is troublesome. With Saito knocked out I'll have to keep watch of his other half." Takashi said facepalming at the thought. I gave Taka a curious look but Asahina of all people beat me to the question.

"Other half? Classified information labeled her as classified but classified information never told me how she's able to appear." Asahina said. Takashi and I facepalmed in unison at that statement.

"Sasaka...Tamaki...yeah she's dangerous alright. My organization sees her as a major threat to Suzumiya-san" Itsuki said.

"Well the entity believes they should come in contact with each other. If Sasaka Tamaki laid dormant inside her younger brother then she must know not act recklessly." Nagato said. Wait? Brother? How is any of this possible?

"Ever since Dad died, Sasaka has been calmer. Having your spirit sealed inside your brother as punishment for destruction of a time plane seems reasonable right Kyon?" Takashi said sarcastically.

Oh so that's why she's so dangerous. She destroyed a time plane. Great! We have to deal with that now.

"So here's my question. What is she like and will she appear?" I asked.

"It's simple really. She acts like Saito and she will appear tomorrow morning as a transfer student." Ayane explained. Just then the door opened with a grinning Haruhi.

"I felt Saito's presence and I just know he'll be fine." Haruhi said. I don't understand why but that brought a smile to my face, so much so that I gave her a hug.

"Of course the brigade and your siblings are here for you." I said.

"Haha I know you all are and I thank you all for that. Now don't forget the music festival. If Saito doesn't wake up by then at least I want my brother to know it went well." Haruhi said.

"True, alright everyone let's go home for now. It'll be a long two weeks before the festival." Takashi said grinning. So with those words we went home. I went to sleep immediately but of course my dreams weren'tmy own. I was in a futuristic city and from where I was I could see a younger Saito.

"Hehe I feel nostalgic from the view! Seems as if Saito is remembering the past. Oh Kyon and Kyonko, welcome to Academy city" Takashi explained. When I turned to look at him I could see him holding my sister from behind.

"Well bro it seems Saito wants us to see something from what Taka has told me." She said

"I see. So what is this place anyway?" I asked now really curious

"Easy, this is where Espers are trained to use their abilities. Now I'd love to tell you about all this crap but we have much more important things to discuss" Saito said appearing to us.

"Sasa?" Takashi questioned.

"Yeah. See I'm going to wake up the day of the festival but until then I'll have sis do the dirty work and to get Haruhi more prepared for the festival. Takashi I want you to start planning more with our allies. This is going to turn into a war and I want full cooperation with all organizations." Saito said.

"Anything we need to do?" Kyonko asked.

"Yeah just keep doing what you're doing and stay alive. Kyon! When the time comes take Itsuki's advice." Saito said

"Eh what advice?"

"Oh you'll know. Right about now you three need to wake up."

*Beep*

-Later that morning-

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"I am Sasaka Yukimura pleased to meet all of you." The silver haired girl would say while bowing. Well this is Sasaka huh? Athletic frame, big bust and sparkling eyes of doom. Oh yeah this is going to be a fun two weeks.

"Hello I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! I am also pleased to meet you." Haruhi yelled out.

Yare Yare...fun...


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: Derp I really need to update this faster. This should be winding down soon enough. Be sure to look out for the prequel story and for me to get started on the HoTD fic as well as the IS fic. Also be sure to look out for the Tamaki Trio's story of their time in Academy City.**

Just perfect! Haruhi had just announced herself to the devil's daughter. Well more of the ex god's daughter aka her sister but that's beside the point. Just one more stress for me to deal with it seems. Takashi rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. It was almost as if he could sense my tenseness.

"Don't worry; it's good that she's doing this. At least Sasaka will meet her sister instead of being weird by looking for her though knowing Haruhi; she'd be more flattered than creeped out." Takashi said examining the two talk casually. Suddenly there was the sound of a vibration coming from Takashi and he pulled out his cellphone. At first I saw a bit of shock in his face before it turned into a grin.

"Taka what is it?" My sister asked him. Takashi looked at her before looking back at me. That look in his eyes…it reminded me of Saito's…actually it reminded me even more of Haruhi's when she's ready to go off on an adventure. Maybe it was a family trait.

"Oh nothing, Tsuruya, Kunikida, and Taniguchi decided to go visit Saito today. I bet this is all Tsu-chan's fault." Takashi said. Wait what? Why would Tsuruya want to visit Saito? Do they have some sort of secret relationship or something? Maybe they were childhood friends or something. "Ah I see looks like Saito is going to have to be more honest with his feelings when he wakes up." My sister pointed out. I was still confused and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh Kyon won't remember, we had to block that event from his mind but let me just.." Takashi touched my forehead. "…unblock that for you. Now don't you remember the day Saito saved Tsu?" Takashi asked. Suddenly the memory of that day came flooding right back to me. At first I wanted to scream because part of my memory was being blocked but I knew it was for a good reason. Then the answer came to me.

"Ah I see…never thought Tsuruya would fall for a guy like that…and now that I remember everything, thank you Takashi, I knew you did it because you were ordered to." I said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Yeah and now you remember just how dangerous Sasaka is, be very wary Kyon, sure she may be one of my sisters but she's a volcano waiting to explode." Takashi said. Be wary? It's not like I'm going to try and make conversation with her or anything. On that note Haruhi called me over and reluctantly I went over there. She introduced me to Sasaka much to my displeasure. Though the female Saito did not hide her colors, she mocked and insulted me in a subtle way. What really caught me off guard was the fact that she's coaching Haruhi for the music festival coming up. Not only that, she even said that each member of the SOS-Brigade should sing a song. I already knew that Haruhi would agree to this and she did. I'd make my way back to the other two with a grim look on my face.

"Did you see a ghost or something Kyon?" My sister asked me curiously until she read it in my eyes that this was all Haruhi's fault.

"So then what did my two sisters go to agree on now?" Takashi asked. I bet he knew the answer already and was just waiting for me to say it.

"Sasaka suggested to Haruhi that each member of the SOS sing a song for the festival and you and I are doing a duet." I said looking at my sister.

"What?" Both Takashi and Kyonko said simultaneously. The fact that Takashi was shocked meant that not even he knew of this. I only nodded not saying a single word keenly looking at the two love birds.

"I see, Haruhi was going to do a duet with Saito and since he isn't exactly waking up until then…she wants to make sure that at least one gets done and since you two are siblings...she wanted to fill that 'family' void it seems." Takashi said after analyzing the situation.

"That makes a lot of sense actually but what will we sing?" Kyonko asked looking at Takashi who could do nothing more than grin.

"Heh, well I have a song in mind but I need my guitar which is at home." Takashi said with a cat like grin. He began humming a tune that I picked up on.

"Hare….Hare….Yukai? I remember when Haruhi first wrote that…heck even came up with a dance that she made us do but we never got to perform thankfully. " I said.

"Well then you two are about to have your own version of that song." Takashi said. I sighed realizing that he did not have a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shouldn't we at least visit the hospital first?" Kyonko asked.

"Of course, right after school. Sasaka will be with Haruhi so we'll be ready in case someone were to appear." Takashi said. The bell rang and we all settled back into class. Throughout the day I've heard how kind the new girl is and how she was already amassing a fan base. I'll be honest here, Sasaka is actually quite attractive with her long flowing silver hair and those energetic brown eyes. She was pretty well shaped like Haruhi but the older sister had the bigger bust. Eventually as the day progressed I found that it was relatively quiet. Sousuke wasn't here and Kaname was out as well. "Official MITHRIL" business was what Jin had told me during P.E. seemed rather irritated by the fact that the guy I had knocked out a week ago knew nothing. I guess that's what happens when your just a human pawn being used in a supernatural game of chess. I sometimes wonder if maybe I'm a pawn myself but with my memories now all clear, I know that the Tamaki trio are pawns to their council. That is of course until Haruhi is ready to take on the responsibility of being God. Even then, she has to find out her abilities and that is if the council thinks she's ready. Eventually after school was over we'd all walk to the hospital since it wasn't too far from school. Takashi walked up front with my sister, the two walked with their arms interlocked. Haruhi was behind them with Sasaka, the two talking up a storm. Haruhi looked happy actually, I think it was because she knew that Sasaka gave off the same vibe as Saito plus we were going to go see him.

I was walking with Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi. We were a good distance from Haruhi so we could talk without her hearing.

"So far the closed spaces have been stable." Koizumi said with some form of satisfaction in his voice.

"Well I haven't done much to keep her calm." I replied.

"Well with the trio around, you really don't have to do much for now." Nagato chimed in. I'm still a bit taken a back by her new personality but it fits her.

"I guess so but it's odd that they've changed her in such a short time." I said just staring at Haruhi laughing. It made me grin a bit just to see her like that.

"Well families can do that, just imagine when she sees her mother or father." Koizumi said.

"I suppose but even with my memories back, I still am not aware of who their parents are." I said giving each member a curious look. No-one had an answer for that or they were not a liberty to tell me. Either way I guessed it wasn't important now. As we reached the hospital, Takashi stopped everyone.

"Okay please remember that he is in a coma and keep this all short. If we stay here for too long I just know that one of you will be feeling down and we all know Saito wouldn't want that." We all know that? Are you sure? Taka I think a reality check is needed. Sure Sai is a nice guy and all but his actions don't give off that sentiment.

"Understood we won't take long but should Aya-nee be here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah she said she wanted to be here but certain circumstances stopped that." Takashi explained. In actuality that really meant she was off doing things that are classified. Once we entered the hospital, Takashi bypassed the front desk with a card and we were on our way to the fourth floor. There we were greeted by Taniguchi. He lead us towards Tsuruya who was with Kunikida at Saito's bed side.

"Tsu-chan!" Haruhi yelled

"Haru-nyan!" Tsuruya called back. I could see her get up quickly and hug Haruhi tightly. Those two seemed to really miss each other. Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances that they were meeting. The reunion was really all bittersweet. The two caught up on two months worth of things and from what Kunikida was telling me, not much as happened in North High, apparently it's been boring since the departure of the SOS brigade, something that did not shock me. We stayed there in the hospital for an hour, Haruhi and the others kept talking to Saito and Sasaka seemed distant. I'm not all that sure just how strained their relationship is but she didn't seem happy. She even noticed me staring and gave me a glare. Eventually Takashi rounded us all up and we were going to head back home. I had to use the bathroom so Sasaka was generous enough to wait for me as the others went on. About 3 minutes later we both left the hospital not too far from the others who were walking slowly.

"So why the scowl?" I asked looking at the silver haired girl.

"Those were Saito's emotions, he hates to see everyone like this. He isn't all that bad Kyon. He only acts that way because I held strong influence over his personality. The council when they agreed to my Dad's solution of sealing me inside of him seemingly forgot to mention that Saito would lose part of his individuality even though he was sarcastic asshole to begin with, I just made it worse than that." She said with a bit of shame in her voice.

"As much sense as that makes, I personally think that if the council is as evil as you say they are then perhaps if Saito fought back against your influence and you'd cease to exist." I theorized. Instantly both I and Sasaka stopped in our tracks when I heard a voice that made me have a lot of fear.

"How observant, you know for a human, you aren't as dumb as you look." The voice said.

"Artemis..." Sasaka muttered. I knew that name well. It was the woman who tried to kidnap Haruhi the first time. She even managed to seriously injure Takashi. Everything seemed to be going bad!

"Sasaka...I pray your as good as your siblings in protection." I said.


End file.
